vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutankhamun (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Tutankhamun (c. 1341 BCE – c. 1323 BCE) was a pharaoh of the Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt, during the Amarna Period. He was the son of Nefertiti and Akhenaten, whom he eventually succeeded. Upon his ascension as pharaoh, Tutankhamun inherited his father's Apple of Eden, known to him as "the Aten"; the focus of Akhenaten's monotheistic religious worship, and a physical manifestation, of Aten. Instead of continuing his father's monotheistic beliefs, Tutankhamun instead decided to restore the old Egyptian gods to prominence and passed the artifact to the priests of Amun, entrusting them to use it so as to maintain Ma'at; order and justice for the Egyptian people. After his death, Tutankhamun's spirit subsequently inhabited the Duat. In 38 BCE Tutunkhamun's spirit, alongside those of his parents and the Great Pharaoh Ramesses II were seemingly returned to the world of the living by the God's Wife of Amun, Isidora, who had recently been in possession of the Aten. The Hidden One Bayek eventually caught wind of this, and defeated them all, thus allowing them to rest in peace once again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his spear and via amping Name: Tutankhamun Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 18 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Pharaoh, Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 7), Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Extreme Heat, Cold, Diseases, Poison Manipulation (As a creation of the Apple of Eden, it should possess the same resistances as most Isu-Hybrids. Also possessed these resistances as a human since he was able to use the Apple of Eden without any adverse side-effects) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Is a much stronger creation of the Apple of Eden due to his nature as a Zombie, and thus should easily be superior to the Apple clones that fought Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and should also be vastly stronger than the Minotaur. Can easily kill Bayek with a few hits), higher with his spear and amps Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be vastly superior to the usual clones of the Apple of Eden and most other zombies sans Ramesses the Great. Could easily overwhelm Bayek before the latter could even react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to Bayek and should be on par with Ramesses II, who can break Bayek's back without even trying) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with amps Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can take multiple Overpower attacks from Bayek), higher with amps Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range physically via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with his spear Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: Appears to only operate on instinct Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kings Category:Zombies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users